


Partytime

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is invited to one of Zeke's famous parties ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partytime

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a kind of a sequel of a little ficlet written by HoneyandVinegar. If you want to read this first, klick [here](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/533600.html#cutid1)

It was Friday again. Weekend. Two days without school, without being bullied by Gabe and his buddies. His parents wouldn't be at home; they had planned to visit some friends in Idaho. It didn't happen often that Casey could do whatever he wanted.

Sleeping in; having pizza for dinner and watching cheesy comedies. Usually, he would have known to enjoy his free time. If not … Zeke would have a party again tonight.

He did remember well the last time; only two weeks ago. He hadn't been invited, of course not, but for whatever reason, he had felt the urge to go there. Ride down the road, along the house; a big one with a neat garden, a swimming pool, a boat-house even. He had heard the loud music, had watched the shades behind the windows. With a wild pondering heart he had finally stopped; sneaked into the neighbour's garden … and for a short while it had almost felt as if he was a part of all this.

He shuddered at the very thought of this evening; with embarrassment and excitement. But though he knew it would be much smarter not to push his luck, to stay at home, read a book or sort out the pics from the last football training, he had taken for the school's magazine he couldn't think about anything else but the party.

Squealing tires tore him out of his thoughts; he almost lost control over his bike when he noticed the black GTO beside him; Zeke's GTO. The window was winded down, hazelnut brown eyes stared at him.

"Hey, geek-boy!"

Casey swallowed but tried to stay calm. Though Zeke usually ignored him, he was none of the bullies. And it was impossible that he could read his mind. Wasn't it?

"What do you want," he asked.

Zeke smirked.  
"Bell Ave, Number 20. The party starts at 7 o'clock.“

Casey still stared down the road shocked when the GTO was long gone.

+++

The door was opened by a girl. Casey knew her from school; she was in the cheerleader team; girlfriend of Meat, one of the jocks who used to bully him every day. She looked at him with disbelieve.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Suddenly Casey felt like an idiot. What the heck was actually wrong with him that he had taken Zeke's words serious? Of course, he had never planned to invite him to his party; it had been more a hidden threat to stay away from the house this evening. Nervous he licked his lips, not knowing what to do next. Maybe to haul ass would be the best; on Monday everyone would laugh about him anyway.

"What's … Oh!“  
Zeke stepped beside the girl and eyed Casey with a slight grin on his face.  
„So, today you did find the way. C'mon in.“

The girl looked dumbfound.  
„You can't be serious,“ she blurted out.  
„You can't invite this geek to the party.“

And Casey could feel her piercing eyes resting on him, on his wide denim and the blue shirt; his favorite one but still much too geeky for a party like this. He knew, he was blushing; inwardly he cringed embarrassed. Zeke pulled the face, then he turned to the girl.

„If you have a problem with that,“ he said.  
„It's up so you to leave anytime.“

Then he grabbed for Casey's arm and pulled him into the house.

+++

Zeke had shoved him into the living room and handed him a beer.  
„Go wild, geek-boy,“ he had told him, then he had left him alone.

Go wild! Casey huffed inwardly. In the meantime the party was in full swing; loud music, laughing, dancing, flirting people in almost every room of the big, exclusive furnished house and the garden. Only he was still leaning against the wall of the living room; alone, of course. Now and then someone has a curious, scornful, even hateful look for him. But he was safe; not even the jocks from the team would dare to touch him here.

Which didn't help to make him feel more comfortable. This evening had made it clear that all his dreams to fit in would never come true. He would never be one of the football player, cheerleader, and popular students. He was Casey Connor, who loved his camera and his dog; the nerd, the outsider. Maybe it was time to grow up, to leave the dreams behind that someone like Zeke Tyler would ever show any interest in him and to move on.  
  
One last glance; like a goodbye, then he put the untouched bottle of beer onto the small table beside him. Better to bring this embarrassment to an end. But when he turned to the main door, suddenly Zeke was at his side again.

„You do have fun?“

Casey nodded.  
„Yeah, it's great, thank you.“

Zeke smirked.  
„You are not much of a liar, Casey. Come with me!“

There was not much he could do, right? Slightly reluctant he followed Zeke upstairs, where the music was muted but the unmistakable noise behind two closed doors gave away what was going on. Zeke unlocked a door at the end of the floor and invited Casey to go in.

His heart was pounding wild when Zeke closed the door behind them. What was going on here? What did Zeke expect from him? There were rumors; Zeke Tyler with one of the seniors under the bleachers; but there were a lot of rumors about Zeke, right? He outright seemed to enjoy his rep as a bad boy. That doesn't mean, that it was true. But what, if?  
An amused laughing tore him out of his thoughts.  
„Calm down, okay! I promise I don't plan to jump at you right now.

Want a soda?“

Casey forced himself to nod, Zeke threw a Pepsi Cola to him and grabbed for a beer for himself. Then he dropped down onto his bed. After a short moment Casey sat down on the office chair. Curious he looked around.

The room wasn't what he had expected. The rest of the house was exclusive and modern furnished; Zeke's room was more practical, besides of the king sized bed. A small, white desk with a PC, some shelves with books. Comics and tons of car magazines. A collection of Stephen King novels. Casey smiled, that was something he in common with Zeke, he loved this author, too. Then he felt Zeke's eyes resting on him and the uneasiness returned.

„So,“ he asked, to break the uncomfortable silence.  
„What are we doing here?“

Zeke shrugged.  
„I needed a time-out.“

„From what?“

„The madness of the party. Sometimes it's driving me crazy. I guess you can understand now.“

Casey blinked. This didn't make any sense.  
„But it's your party, they are your friends.“

„I wouldn't call them friends. As long as there is enough booze and Scat, most of them won't even notice, that I'm not around.“

Zeke took another sip of his beer.  
"But It's better than to hang around in this house all on your own every weekend." 

Casey's thoughts were racing. Zeke's voice sounded calm as ever, but there was a sad, resignedly undertone, barely to notice. Could it be that Zeke was not as tough as he pretended to be? That he felt alone sometimes, though he was the king at school? Before he could find words to answer, someone knocked at the door.

„Zeke? Zeke! Whatever you are doing, you need to come down. The beer is almost empty.“

"See? That's what I'm talking about."  
He sighed and stubbed out his cigarette.  
„C'mon, let's go back. There is more beer in the garage. The party has to go on."

Casey hesitated. Suddenly he couldn't understand why he had wanted to come here so desperately; he should have known it, that this was so not his world.

„Maybe I should better go home,“ he murmured.

„I guess,“ Zeke answered.  
„You don't belong here, Casey, you are much too smart for this shit.“  
He eyed him with a surprisingly soft smile.  
„See you on Monday, geek-boy.“

„If you don't skip school.“

Zeke laughed.  
„I won't,“ he promised.  
And he knew this was the truth because he would never miss physics and sharing a lab table with Casey.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (2009) - completely edited August 2016


End file.
